A Birthday Surprise
by trufflebutter7
Summary: It's September 13th and Peach's sixth birthday has arrived! As usual, Toadsworth came prepared and planned a little surprise for her at school! When the the surprise doesn't go according to Toadsworth's liking, what will Mario do to step in and brighten Peach's special day? (One-shot)


This is a one shot I've been wanting to write for a while. I thought this concept was really heartwarming and decided to write it up. I hope y'all like this and all reviews are highly appreciated!

* * *

The first thing he saw through the glass double doors was Toadsworth. Decked out in a long red jacket with golden lining, the mustachioed toad gave him an eager wave. Stars, he appeared so excited Mario could even see a smile under those thick greying hairs.

"Toadsworth!" Mario skipped towards the princess' ward in his red sneakers, which flickered with every step. Pushing through the double doors, Mario squinted at the bright sunshine beaming down on him.

As the boy rubbed his eyes to adjust to the brightness outside, Toadsworth glanced behind him in question. The toad squinted, making those growing wrinkles under his eyes appear more defined. He called for the bros, he had one, but where was the other? "Master Mario, where's your brother?" He inquired.

Mario adjusted his plump red backpack over his shoulder before mumbling with hesitation, there was no easy way to answer that question, "He...uhh…he"

Moody as ever, Toadsworth began tapping his foot on the concrete sidewalk impatiently, "Master Mario." His snap made Mario gulp, "We have an important event to attend to, don't you know?! Just _where_ is Master Luigi now?"

"He...had an accident."

As expected, Toadsworth slapped himself in the forehead, "Oh Stars, why am I not surprised."

Mario explained quickly, "I tried to get him to go down the big-a slide, he started crying and...yeah…we can-a wait for him if you-"

"Master Mario, we must get going!" Toadsworth puffed his chest with a huff, "We'll just have to call your mother to pick him up."

Looking over Toadsworth's brown polka-dot head, Mario noticed two toads carrying a hefty white box. On the top flap, the words, " _For our precious princess_ " were written in a bright pink ink.

When Mario began following Toadsworth down the road, the aged toad gloated, "Master Mario! Isn't she going to love this?!"

Mario responded blankly with a shrug, "Yeah."

"It'll be a big surprise for her! Everyone will be gathered around her singing oh so happily," Toadsworth grinned, just picturing the princess' smiling face made his heart melt in adoration. He clasped his hands together, "Oh, she _will_ love it!"

His sneakers scuffed against the loose rocks in the concrete. Mario suddenly stopped in his tracks. The toads behind him needed to halt to avoid bumping into him and dropping whatever contents were in the white box.

"Master Mario?"

Mario stared at the ground below him. Even in his young mind, Mario knew something would be off about Toadsworth's surprise plan. The deep churning in his belly told him so and his Mama always told him to follow his gut. The old toad was the princess' close guardian, how could he not know Peach was afraid of-

Toadsworth exclaimed, stubby hands planted firmly in the pockets of his coat, "What is with your lollygagging?" He peered up at Mario with a twitching eye.

Seeing the impatience in Toadsworth's eyes, Mario stammered once again, "Peach-a, she's...umm"

"What do you know about the princess?" He inquired, bonking Mario on the nose with his index finger.

Mario shook his head, "Nevermind, Toadsworth."

"I daresay the princess will be most pleased with our plan."

" _Your_ plan." Mario shot with his sharp tongue. He had always been a witty child, coming up with the one liners that would make an adult sneer.

Toadsworth nodded, "Yes! And I know the princess better than anyone!"

* * *

After trekking in the bright sun for around twenty minutes, the four arrived at a castle-like mushroom building. A sign at the entryway read,

 _Power Star Kindergarten, Toad Town, Mushroom Kingdom_

The doorman opened the door for Mario, Toadsworth and the two toads as they approached.

Toadsworth nodded at the him as the door was pulled open with a blue handle with pink lining, "Good day sir."

Hearing the hum of fans nearby, Mario sighed once he walked into the air conditioned lobby of the school. It was such a relief to be out of the sun's rays for a little while. He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Take your hat off, Master Mario." Toadsworth noted.

Mario rolled his eyes, he was beginning to think Toadsworth _fed_ off of being a nag, "I was gonna do that-a anyway." He reached up and pulled his trademark red "M" cap off his head, "I'll be right-a there!" Mario announced, letting his backpack glide down his arm and to the floor.

A second after Mario took off his backpack, he heard Toadsworth say in a hushed voice, "Come quick!"

Mario quickly unzipped the big pocket and stuffed his hat in there. His favorite cap that had already went along with him to many adventures was going to wrinkle, but at least Toadsworth would stop annoying him for the time being. Mario smoothed over some of the loose brown hair that stood messily on his scalp until he saw Toadsworth and the toads standing at a doorway down the hall.

"Master Mario!"

After hoisting his backpack on again, Mario darted down the hallway past all the colorful paper crafts of stars and finger paintings strung along the walls. The two toads shushed him as he came near with slower steps.

Mario found Toadsworth peering into the classroom with his head sticking out of the doorway. His stubby body shook and he jumped with glee, "Oh there she is…" Toadsworth's eyes softened once they descended upon that special golden crown wearing child slouched in a polka-dotted bean bag, "Look at her, she's so sweet! Don't they grow up so fast."

The toads glared at one another, giving the same "oh, here Toadsworth goes again" look, "She's only turned six, Toadsworth. It's not like she's off to freaking college on the other end of the planet."

Toadsworth whimpered, "I know, but she already looks so grown up." His heart melted, seeing that smile come across the young princess' lips. Peach hugged her belly as she laughed, kicking her feet out from under that birthday dress Toadsworth picked out for her. It suited her so well, he thought as he picked it out from the finest shops in the Lake Kingdom. The baby pink teacup-shaped dress had bows and pearls aligning the waistline and a thick layer of white ruffles lining the bottom.

The teacher sit the picture book onto the table and she stood up. She clapped her hands to get the kids' drifting attention.

Toadsworth's mushroom cap almost blew off his head, he was so giddy, "Oh! Here it comes!" He whispered back.

"Yes, Mrs. Woods!" The kids relayed in union.

Their teacher, Mrs. Woods, glanced in Peach's direction. The young princess peered up at the taller human and turned her head in question, "Yes, Mrs. Woods?" She asked in the soft, polite voice that Toadsworth had taught her to use.

"Peach," Mrs. Woods smiled at her, leaning over her with her curly hair bobbing about on her head. She didn't receive a smile back, but, instead a more suspect look from the princess. Mrs. Woods took Peach's soft hands into her larger, aged ones.

"What?" Peach was lead off the beanbag chair by Mrs. Woods and her mind raced with questions. The first one, of course, was: Am I in trouble? Peach didn't believe she had done anything wrong and even if she did, she was scared to how Toadsworth will react. Another round of long mannerism lectures would be the end of her.

Peach didn't even realize it until then that she was lead up to the center of the circular-shaped rug at the center of the classroom. Her body was turned around by Mrs. Woods in order to face the rest of the class. Peach sucked in a breath and her bubbly cheeks went pink like her dress, "Ummm…" Her blue eyes darted from side to side, skipping over every head in that classroom. There was a skip in her heart beat, Peach felt as though each pair of eyes loomed over and pressed down against her body. She felt so small and vulnerable.

Mario bit on his nail. He noticed the immediate change in Peach's nature once she moved onto the center of the classroom. Her fingers wiggled against one another, as if there was butter in between them. From a straight stance, Peach's knees bent and her feet turned inwards, "Mama Mia." Mario thought, the poor girl's nervousness was so prevalent, both in her now sweaty face and body language, "I knew it." Mario wanted to help her, she was his best friend, but how could he? He was standing in the doorway like a loser.

Toadsworth was even more of wreck as he watched the princess closely, "What is she doing?!" He hissed to no one in particular.

"Princess!" From around the door, Toadsworth waved his hand to get Peach's attention.

Her eyes found the hand poking from the doorway and she recognized it without another look. Peach whimpered after a heavy gulp, "Uh…uh oh." He gave her a signal with his hand, which she knew meant, "cut it out". But she couldn't cut it out, she didn't know how to stop! She was just frozen with her heart racing with the amount of pupils fixated on her, waiting for her to do _something_.

"Alright, everyone." Mrs. Woods rubbed Peach on the back, she didn't even notice the prevalent fear splayed across the girl's face, "As you all know, today is Peach's special day!"

"Umm…Uhhh…" Peach's lips trembled as she struggled to speak. Her mind spun like one of those hypnotist patterns.

"You all know what to sing."

As everyone took a deep breath to begin singing, Peach couldn't take it anymore. She hid her tearing eyes with her hands and jumped on her feet. She bolted away so fast that the rug curled in on itself from the speed Peach's steps. Mrs. Woods calmed the rest of the kids down as they started whispering to each other in confusion.

Mario and Toadsworth noticed Peach darting towards them fast, but she didn't seem to acknowledge their presence, "Princess!" Toadsworth yelled at her, but she was down the hallway before he knew it. He stomped his foot, "You get back here this instant!"

"She's not-a coming, Toadsworth, she freaked out." Mario said, "She gets like-a that sometimes."

"You put too much pressure on her." One of the toads said.

"Yeah!" The other followed up, "You just made it worse, Toadsworth!"

Toadsworth spat pompously, "Pah! As if you know the princess like _I_ do." After catching the glaring stares from the two toads, Toadsworth hurried down the direction he saw Peach go in. Little did he know, Mario followed him.

* * *

Toadsworth banged his fist on the door to the girl's bathroom, where he traced the sounds of muffled cries to, "Princess!" He shouted against the door, "I daresay, come out now, sweetheart!"

From afar, Mario leaned against the wall and watched Toadsworth repeatedly bang on the door and plead for the princess to come out of her hiding spot. The boy's heart sank, hearing the sounds of his friend's stressed cry beyond the door.

"I planned this all for you!" He said.

"But-But I don't want it!" Peach yelled back from inside the bathroom.

"Don't be like that!" Toadsworth continued, "I give you everything you could ever ask for, I bust my back trying to make you feel special!"

Peach practically screamed with a hoarse voice, "I am thankful! I don't-don't want everyone to sing in front of me! I get scared!"

"Oh please!" He said, and the spit shooting from his mouth splattered onto the door, "You're a PRINCESS! I'm sorry, but you need to get used to it."

That didn't help the young girl's state, "Every-Everyone's look-looking at m-me!" Peach whined, "I can't speak!"

"That's what you'll be doing for the rest of your life!" Toadsworth exclaimed, and threw his hands up in frustration, "How will I explain to the kingdom that you're too scared to be looked at?"

"...But-But, Toadsworth…"

"Do we need to have this talk again, now? On your birthday?!"

A solemn silence ensued after the echo of Toadsworth's shout drowned out through the hallway. Peach didn't reply with a single utterance. Toadsworth and Mario could picture her mouth trembling, a poor attempt to hold back the sobs that were inevitable going to follow. Peach's cries were like a sonic boom through the door, the force of it pushed both Mario and Toadsworth back from their standing points.

"Princess! Don't cry that loud! You'll burst our eardrums!"

Mario, with his ears tightly covered, ran towards and stopped in front of the bathroom door. It was his opportunity to attempt to cheer her up, "Peach!" He called.

Hearing that familiar voice and feeling a relaxed presence behind the door, Peach's sobs lessened. The hands that were over her eyes had lowered, "Mario?"

Toadsworth huffed, "Mario, could you please move? I daresay, I am speaking to the princess at this moment!"

He ignored the spluttering from the aged toad behind him, "It's-a me, Mario!" Mario said jokingly and something warm filed his chest when he heard a little giggle emit from the otherside of the door. It was a little broken in the midst of many sniffles, but Mario could clearly make it out.

"You came?"

"Yeah!" Mario said, "Luigi isn't here, he's getting picked up by my Mama."

"Oh." Peach murmured.

To break an awkward lull in the conversation, Mario spoke up, "What's-a up, Peach?"

"Nothing, Mario," Peach turned back to her saddened state, "Leave me alone."

"Why?" Mario asked curiously.

"I'm stupid!" She retorted, and a heavy breath came over her, "Everyone's talking about me."

"It's your birthday!" Mario said, "Everyone talks about you on your birthday!"

He could hear her light footsteps through the door of the bathroom, the sound of her little feet against the cold tiles, "You don't understand, Mario."

"I do, Peach! I tried telling Toadsworth about what he planned for you." Mario said, "How could he not know that you didn't like-"

The footsteps dimmed, "Mario, he knows about it. He's trying to make me get over it, with classes and everything...but-but I don't know how!"

Mario then resumed hearing the sound of little sobs coming from inside the door, "You can't-a stay in there forever!" He said.

"I wanna!" She mewled, and her voice drowned out in a low mumble, "I'm never gonna be a good princess."

Mario gasped, "Stop it! That's not-a nice! Don't-a say that!"

"What am I gonna do, Mario?" Peach cried, "I can't go up there all alone!"

Mario thought for a moment, she needed his help and he needed to think up something fast, "Peach." He began with another knock on the door to grab her attention.

"What?"

"I'm-a gonna help you." Mario announced confidently, feeling a little lightbulb ding in his head. He grinned with a friendly ring to his words, "Come out and I'll-a show you!"

Mario's smile widened when he heard those little footsteps advance toward the door. He heard Toadsworth, who was frozen still behind him, gasp when the bathroom door made a creak. The fluorescent light from the bathroom began beaming out into the hallway ever so slightly, "It's alright, Peach, I'm-a here." Mario eased, backing away from the opening door to give her some room.

Strands of blonde hair were the first things that emerged from the doorway, then it was the jeweled, golden crown, which the light beamed off of. Easing her steps out of the bathroom, Peach closed the door behind her quietly before turning her head up at Mario. She wiped her puffy, moistened eyelids of her heavy tears with her arm.

Mario waved, "Hi."

Toadsworth stood with his mouth hanging open. That little princess was so stubborn sometimes! Somehow, that young Master Mario got her to come out of hiding, "Princess!"

"...Hi." Peach sniffled back with her arm still over her eyes, "What're you gonna do?"

Mario reached his hand out, "Hold my hand and watch."

"Huh?"

"Just do it!" Mario encouraged, "I'm not-a gonna bite-a you!"

With a sniffle, Peach outreteched her hand to meet his. He clasped her smaller hand into his once he got a hold of it. The skin atop her hand was so soft and ripe, even with the fluids from her face and eyes all over it.

Mario lead Peach down the hallway, back down in the direction he came from, "Aren't your feet-a cold?"

Peach shook her head, "No, but-"

Looking away from the back of Mario's head and his bobbing brown hair, Peach glanced over the walls of the hallway. There were the hand paintings, cardboard paper cutouts and numerous paper crafts that lead up to the Grade K homeroom class. Peach realized where Mario was bringing her and she pulled at him, "No! Mario, I am NOT going in there!"

Her feet slipped against the tile, which made it harder for her to stop him. "Don't worry, princess!"

"But Mario!" Peach gulped and peaked into the classroom to see that all of her fellow classmates' eyes back on her. She squeaked like a startled mouse, huddling behind Mario and gripping onto his shirt, "Everyone's looking at me."

"Hold on, follow me." Mario led Peach into the classroom, still holding the princess' hand. Stepping over the numerous kids sitting cross legged on the floor, He only stopped when they were at that center rug. Peach still cowered behind Mario, avoiding to make eye contact with the crowd of kids.

"Alright everyone." Mrs. Woods mouthed to the class behind Peach and Mario.

" _Happy Birthday to you._

 _Happy Birthday to you._

 _Happy Birthday to you."_

Peach straightened herself up, her hands relaxed and then fell from Mario's shirt to her sides. She blinked her drying eyes and finally a smile came across her face. Her heart also seemed to calm, now having her best friend at her side.

" _Happy Birthday to you._

 _Dear Princess Peach_

 _Happy Birthday to you."_

Cheers and applause sounded throughout the whole room. Peach began giggling along with the rest of her class. Mario moved away from her, allowing her classmates to stand up, run and hug her.

"Thank you, everyone." Peach bowed after giving hug to another girl her age, "And…"

Following that hug, Peach turned to Mario. She nudged through her classmates to wrap her arms around Mario's shoulders, "Thank you, Mario." Peach hugged tighter and shook him, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

"It's okay." Mario reassured, trying to be polite when Peach's embrace was getting too tight for comfort, "You're my friend, Peach."

"You too."

"Princess!" Mario and Peach broke their hug and in came Toadsworth, heading towards them from down the classroom. He threw out his arms and hugged Peach's waist, since she was getting too tall for him to reach her shoulders, "Happy Birthday!"

Behind him, the two toads sat the box down onto a table. Peach and Mario hurried over when one of the toads waved them over. The other pulled open the flaps of the white box and suddenly a sweet aroma filled the room.

"Is it?" Peach skipped over to the cake and peered into the box. From what Mario could see, Peach's eyes twinkled once her head leaned over into the opening, "Mario, look!"

Mario hurried over next to Peach and peaked inside along with her. It was a cake! A round, vanilla, pink icing cake sat at the bottom of the box. Written in matching pink icing, were the words, " _Happy 6th Birthday, our dear Princess Peach. September 13th._ "

One toad moved in between them with a knife in one hand and a plate in the other. He cut out a hearty piece. The two kids awed, finding a neat streak of strawberry filling separating the two layers of cake. He plopped the piece onto the cake and handed it to Peach, "Here you are, princess."

Peach eyed down at the cake and huffed, "Mario."

"Yeah?"

"Take it." She handed the plate over to Mario, "You deserve the first piece."

* * *

Author's Note:

This was really heartwarming to write! I always got the impression that Toadsworth put a lot of pressure on Peach, especially in her younger years, to live up to her title of being a princess.


End file.
